Broadhead arrowheads having removable blades are well known and are commonly used in modern archery, particularly for arrows intended for hunting. Examples of broadhead arrowheads having replaceable blades are shown in the Peltz U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,055; Richter U.S. Pat. No.2,940,758; McGlocklin U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,948; Simo U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,866; Simo U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,208; Simo U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,512; and Whitten III U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,320.
Broadhead arrowheads generally are relatively heavy compared to an arrowhead without blades, which is particularly the case for a triple bladed broadhead. In general, the greater the weight on the tip of the arrow, the more difficult it is to control the flight of the arrow. Broadheads having replaceable blades are generally as heavy, if not heavier, than single piece broadheads because of the connector components required. Moreover, a broadhead is more inherently prone to deflection in the wind during flight than an arrow head without blades or flutes.
Consequently, to reduce the weight of the broadhead and to reduce the effect of wind resistance, typical designs for broadheads have a relatively short blade and body and a relatively steep angle on the blade. Because the effectiveness of broadheads in killing game animals is related to the total span from blade to blade (many state laws require a one inch cutting diameter around the periphery of the widest portion of the blades), shortening up the length of the arrowhead necessarily requires that the angle of the blade be steepened. However, a steeper angle broadhead will generally penetrate less readily than an arrowhead having low angle blades, and penetration loss is particularly evident when the arrowhead deflects off of bone, causing bending of the arrow shaft and loss of penetrating power, a problem which is aggravated for steeper angle blades.